1. Field
The following description relates to a battery charging method and a battery charging apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
A battery may be charged using various charging methods. In one example, in a constant current and constant voltage charging method, a battery is charged with a constant current until the battery voltage reaches a preset voltage, and is then charged at a constant voltage. In another example, in a varying current decay charging method, a battery is charged with a high current in a low state of charge (SOC) until the battery reaches a preset SOC, and is then charged with a gradually decreasing current. In another example, the battery is charged using a fast charging method. However, when a battery is repeatedly charged using a fast charging method, the battery life may be rapidly reduced.